Peter Pan Read Along (My version)
Narrator: This is the story of Peter Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Wendy and her brothers, Skippy Rabbit and little Piglet, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Skippy, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Wendy, "I could tell you a story about Peter Pan." "Hurray!" shouted Piglet and Skippy. So Wendy told them about Peter Pan and the pirates. Wendy knew lots of stories about Peter Pan. Peter was a magical boy who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys, and a pixie named Tinkerbell. In Wendy's stories, Peter and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Wendy had finished the story, Skippy and Piglet pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Skippy, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Peter Pan! Peter flew by the nursery window often. He loved Wendy's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Peter asked. "Oh, Peter," said Wendy with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Wendy sewed Peter's shadow back on, her brothers asked Peter about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Peter with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Wendy, you can tell the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys your stories. And Skippy and Piglet can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Wendy asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Peter told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Wendy. Peter was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Tinkerbell's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Wendy sighed and said, "Oh, Peter, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Captain Hook, Peter's enemy, and a hungry crocodile named Tick-Tock had swallowed it. Now, Hook spent all his time trying to catch Peter. "Don't be scared!" said Peter. "We can outfly him easily." Peter brought Wendy and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore were waiting outside to welcome Peter Pan and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Wendy was going to tell them stories. But Tinkerbell was unhappy. She thought Peter liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Wendy. So while Peter showed Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet his secret hideout, Tinkerbell flew away. Later, the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys offered to take Piglet and Skippy on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Piglet as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Skippy through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of weasel guards leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The weasels tied up the boys and took them to the Royal village. At the village, Captain Pete, the leader of the guards, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Jane?" he asked the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Peter. Meanwhile, Peter was giving Wendy her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Peter suddenly noticed Captain Hook and his first mate, Mr. Smee, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Jane Darling. Peter and Wendy flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Peter Pan's hideout is, we will leave you here!" Hook said to Jane. But Jane refused even to look at Hook. At once Peter flew to rescue Jane. "Stop what you're doing, Hook, or you'll have to answer me!" Peter shouted. Hook and Peter began fighting, but Peter was much too quick for the captain. In the water nearby, Tick-Tock watched as Peter and Hook fought. It was the very same crocodile that had once swallowed Hook's hand. Tick-Tock had liked the taste so much that he always followed Hook around, hoping to get another bite! Hook was no match for Peter, and he soon fell into the water. Tick-Tock had been waiting for this chance! Hook, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Smee!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, captain, I'm coming! Hold on!" Smee shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Hook. While Smee rescued Captain Hook from the crocodile, Peter quickly untied Jane. Then Peter flew away, carrying Jane in his arms. Wendy followed them to the Royal village. Pete was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Peter, Wendy, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Tinkerbell hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Wendy, and when everyone returned, Tinkerbell flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little pixie found herself trapped in a pirate's cap! Smee hurried back to the ship with Tinkerbell. Once aboard the ship, Smee released Tinkerbell. "Welcome aboard, Miss Bell," said Captain Hook. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Wendy arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Wendy to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Tinkerbell wanted was to get rid of Wendy. She dipped her shoes in some ink, then on the map she showed Hook where the hideout was. She didn't know Hook was really after Peter! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Hook. "Now I have Peter Pan where I want him!" Captain Hook locked Tinkerbell in a lantern and ordered the pirates to surround Peter's hideout. Meanwhile, Wendy and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys wanted to join them, but Peter didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the pirates capture Wendy and the boys as they left. The pirates took Wendy and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Hook. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Tinkerbell heard Hook's plan, she knew she had to warn Peter. She was finally able to break the glass in the lantern and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Peter that he had to save Wendy and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Captain Hook was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Hook, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Peter Pan will rescue us," Wendy whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Hook, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Peter arrived just in time to catch Wendy as she fell. "Oh, Peter, I knew you would come!" Wendy said happily. Peter took Wendy to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Captain Hook. "I'll get you this time, Peter Pan," cried Hook. The two began fighting while the children and the pirates watched. As always, Peter was much quicker than the captain. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Hook jabbed his sword at Peter, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Tick-Tock below, Hook fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the pirates saw that Peter had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Hook and abandon ship. It was difficult for the pirates to keep up with their captain, however, Captain Hook was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry crocodile! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Peter. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Wendy asked him. "I'm taking you home," Peter told her. At Peter's command, Tinkerbell happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet knew they would never forget their adventures with Peter Pan. Category:Read Along Stories